thepowerpuffgirls3starsfandomcom-20200213-history
HIM
Him(voiced by Tom Kane in the series and by Zeke Kamm in the 'what a cartoon!' ) He is a supernatural, mysterious, effeminate, demon. His voice ranges to a high-pitched-falsetto to a deep, booming basso profondo. His physical appearance are amaligations of shorts with male and female characteristics and clothing with lobster like claws. His name is never mention since the narrator said" the utterance of his name strikes fear into the hearts of men". Appearance "Him" has a devilish appearance with red skin and pointed ears. He got a hooked nose with yellow/green eyes. He had a long curled beard, and his hands were lobster claws. He wears makeup and a woman's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline. Also he wears long black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots. Personality "Him" is evil,intelligent,and crafty. He act effeminate. His plans are usually psychological, he was always looking for a way to break up the powerpuff girls. Him use specific people to do his work, that are those who are not so bright,depressed,anger,fear. He shown to feed off the negative emotions of human beings. History His very first appearance was an script episode called "Woopass A-Go-Go!" which never develop. He challenge the girls into a race, he was about to win until the girls use their race car to speed up passed him and won. The episode he appeared on air was "octi evil". The girls fight against one of his creature's called snakebeast, blossom and buttercup went on an argument which made bubbles sad. Him use his opportunity to posses octi (bubble's favorite toy) to manipulate bubbles to tell her what to say that provokes blossom and buttercup anger towards each other, later on the two girls are in time out and hear bubbles screaming and went to help. Blossom and buttercup decide to let their anger towards each other behind them and rescue bubbles, Him sees this and the possessed octi explodes leaving a flame with Him on the center disappeared. He later appears in episode telephonies, were he was exercising when the powerpuff girls crash in to check if he was doing anything evil which was from prank calls from the gang green gang, later Him with MoJo and Fuzzy fight them. In tough love, Him hated the citizens of Townsville showing love to the powerpuff girls. He then use a pink magic that mind control the citizens to hate the girls, later buttercup confessed to bubbles and blossom that they are just pawns of him's evil sceme. they beat up their love ones and other citizens and made him leave the scene. In episode birthday bash, Him appeared later on after the other villains gifts failed to destroy the powerpuff girls. He used some kind of mind control through the sound of his voice to get the girls to use the gift they didn't notice. Him use his power to bring the pinana bull life and large size, After the rampaging bull pinana was defeated by the powerpuff girls, Him announce he has won by giving everyone tooth decay. In Speed Demon, set fifty years into an alternative future, The Powerpuff Girls themselves have gone missing. Him managed to gain control of the entire planet, which in turn resulted in his powers becoming greater than ever before. He is able to take The Powerpuff Girls' punches head-on to badly injured. After he turned into a tall demonic form, the girls returned back to time and not leave Townsville unprotected. In episode Moral decay, Him appeared along with other villains, fuzzy, ace, snake, grubber, little Arturo, big billy, at the waiting room. He was group with the villains and criminals to gang up on buttercup. In Meet the Beat Alls, He was working along side with princess, fuzzy, mojo. All Chalked Up, He takes form as a butterfly and help bubbles after her argument with buttercup, but later bubbles found out that she was used by him to draw monsters which she was in shock with gilt, soon blossom and buttercup snap bubbles out of it and help fight the monsters but they are unstoppable. At the episode the boys are back in town, Him was coming up with a way to destroy the powerpuff girls until an idea hit him. Later after the girls fight with multiple monsters an earthquake starts then the rowdy ruff boys appear. Him appears to explain to the girls that he made them better by removing the one weakness. Later him returned to get the boys and leaves. In see me feel me gnome, Him is with other villains singing, but was struck with a laser of power from the gnome. Later after the gnome was defeated Him appears with along side with other characters singing together. In a made up story, Him was putting on make up when he was interrupted by mask scara, who sees he already wears it and decide to paint his face as a clown. Likes .Mr.quakers .Take warm baths .spreading the word of his name .mentally mess with people .destruction .people suffering dislike .The powerpuff girls .losing .love .Things are not according to plan Abilities This demon has abilities to change into anything he wants. He has evil magic powers which he can manipulate people's minds to do is work. He also inherit powers similar with the powerpuff girls, such as laser eyes and flight. He can change his size by being tall as the powerpuff girls house. Posses objects such as bubbles toy octi. He can blast laser out of his mouth. Weakness He becomes powerless when there is little or no negativity. Relationships Powerpuff girls- he try to destroy the girls ever since they were created. MoJo- He have competition with MoJo in costudy battle but later form a bond with him. Theory Gender-His physical body has a combination of both male and female characteristics. In episode tough love, at one scene "Him" is in the tub, nude while taking a bath. His chest is flat(no boobs) which is a male trait, including the beard. The female traits he has are his long legs and his feet which revealed as a red skinned, high heeled, woman-like shoes making it a unique female feature. These characteristics he possessed are both natural and unusual but this makes "Him" Biology both female and male; hermaphroditic. It's possible that the citizens of Townsville are unaware of his gender ether, In craig's documentary, the narrator said "Him creeps me out, that lady, man, thing". Name-Since Him is a villain that everyone is well known not to dare say his name and if they are not sure of his gender makes it seem like they kind of know what he was and decide to call it "Him" because this villain looks to much like a girl. In episode "shot gun wedding" professor untonium was researching Him along with other villains. True form-In episode "speed demon", Him transform into a tall muscular demon. There is some connection between this form and his common form due to their resemblance, so there is a possibility. He has black claws, long boots with lines, sharp teeth, glowing green eyes with a pink mane. The color of the mane can also be another feminine characteristic since pink is for girls. In Games Battle HIM-HIM has visit Bubbles and tells her that he capture her friends and gives her a map and she must save her friends. Trivia .Him's looks and personality are base on chief blue meanie from the beatles movie yellow submarine. .Craig McCraken comfirms that "Him" is the devil in the Powerpuff girls 10th Anniversary collection in Craig's documentary. In the Whoopass girls episode Whoopass A Go-Go!, he was identified as the devil, but never in the regular series. In episode Birthday dash "Him" refers to the other villains as mortals, this also support that he is the devil. .Craig mentions that Him is rated the most evilest villain. Gallery Him